I'm only me when I'm with you
by Paige Elise Hale
Summary: A girl sings her feelings to Spot. MODERN DAY


I'm only me when I'm with you (Spot Conlon one-shot)

**I do not own Newsies in any way. Inspired/title borrowed/song borrowed from I'm only me when I'm with you by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

><p>"Next up is Dove", Medda, the announcer, said.<p>

Dove walked up on stage and waited for the song to start. She opened her mouth and started to sing:

Friday night beneath the stars  
>In a field behind your yard<br>You and I are painting pictures in the sky

* * *

><p><em>"That one looks like a rabbit", I pointed out. <em>

_"No it doesn't", Spot said, "It looks like a bear!" _

_"Psh", I said, "It's totally a rabbit"._

_ "Whatever. It's a bear", Spot said. _

_I just smiled and let him win. "Fine. It is a bear", I said._

* * *

><p>And sometimes we don't say a thing<br>Just listen to the crickets sing  
>Everything I need is right here by my side<p>

* * *

><p><em>Some nights, Spot and I don't talk. <em>

_We just lay there in the comfort of each other's company._

* * *

><p>And I know everything about you<br>I don't wanna live without you

* * *

><p><em>"What's my favorite color?" Spot asked. <em>

_"Blue", I said. _

_"Why?" he asked. _

_"It's the color of my eyes", I said. _

_"What's my favorite animal?" Spot asked. _

_"A dove", I said. _

_"Why?" he asked. _

_"Reminds you of me", I said._

_ "Maybe you do know everything about me", Spot said._

* * *

><p>I'm only up when you're not down<br>Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
>It's like no matter what I do<p>

* * *

><p><em>Spot was upset because his parents were fighting again.<em>

_ "Hey Spot", I said softly. _

_"They're going to split up. I just know it", he said. _

_"Don't think like that", I said, trying to comfort him. I hugged his arm and put my head on his shoulder. "You'll get thru it. You've got me", I said._

_ Spot actually smiled._

* * *

><p>Well, you drive me crazy half the time<br>The other half I'm only trying  
>To let you know that what I feel is true<br>And I'm only me when I'm with you

* * *

><p><em>"Why are you being so stupid?" Spot yelled at me. <em>

_"Oh I'm stupid?" I yelled back, "Coming from the guy who screws a new girl every week!"_

_ "So? I'm a guy", he said._

_ "Would it kill you to sleep with someone you actually care about?" I asked softly._

* * *

><p>Just a small town boy and girl<br>Living in the crazy world  
>Trying to figure out what is and isn't true<br>And I don't try to hide my tears  
>The secrets, all my deepest fears<br>Through it all nobody gets me like you do

* * *

><p><em>Spot ran up to me. "What's going on?" he asked.<em>

_ I lifted my tear stained face. _

_"Oh Dove, what happened?" he asked. _

_"He's done. He's finally done it. She left. My mother left", I said._

_ Spot sat down and pulled me into his lap. "It'll get better", he said. _

_I wanted to believe him._

* * *

><p>And you know everything about me<br>You say that you can't live without me

* * *

><p><em>"What's my favorite color?" I asked him. <em>

_"Gray", he said. _

_"Why?" I asked him._

_ "It's the color of my eyes", he said. _

_"Favorite animal?" I asked._

_ "A lion", he said. _

_"Why?" I asked him. _

_"Reminds you of me", he said. _

_"Favorite song?" I asked him. _

_"I'm only me when I'm with you by Taylor Swift", he said._

_ "Guess you do know everything about me", I said. _

_Spot wrapped his arms around me. "I can't live without you", he said softly. _

_I smiled and said, "Ditto"._

* * *

><p>I'm only up when you're not down<br>Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
>It's like no matter what I do<br>Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
>The other half I'm only trying<br>To let you know that what I feel is true  
>And I'm only me when I'm with you<br>When I'm with anybody else  
>It's so hard to be myself<br>And only you can tell  
>That I'm only up when you're not down<br>Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
>It's like no matter what I do<br>Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
>The other half I'm only trying<br>To let you know that what I feel is true  
>And I'm only me<br>Who I wanna be  
>Well, I'm only me when I'm with you<br>With you, oh, yeah

* * *

><p>Dove started to walk off, when Spot jumped on stage.<p>

He grabbed Dove and kissed her in front of the whole school. He smiled and said, "Ditto".


End file.
